


A Day With Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [469]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, non-sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey, do you think you could write me a short fic with Baby!Sam and Daddy!Dean, like an infantilism one? If not, that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam whined and grumbled, waking up from his nap, and Dean was by Sam in an instant.

“Someone’s awake, aren’t they?” Dean grinned, leaning down and brushing hair out of Sam’s face. “Did you enjoy that nap?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded softly, blinking away the tiredness from his eyes. He looked up at Dean, who had a soft smile on his face, as he sucked around his pacifier.

“I"m glad, buddy.” Dean murmured. “Do you need to go potty at all?”

Sam shook his head, and Dean nodded, helping Sam sit up against the headboard of the bed.

“Awesome.” Dean said. Sam’s stomach growled, and Dean laughed. “Sound like someone’s hungry though. How about I go grab you some food and your sippy cup? Afterwards, I’ll read to you, and we can see if a cartoon is on or something. Sound like an idea, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam grinned, and nodded, childlike enthusiasm shining through Sam.

“Alright, buddy.” Dean said, ruffling Sam’s hair. “Wait right here, and I’ll grab your food.”

Sam waited, watching the door for Dean to return as he started to play with the blankets and some of the toys that were scattered on his bed.

Dean came back with two plates of food, one for Sam and one for himself, and settled them down on the nightstand.

“I still need to get out drinks. Be patient Sam.” Dean said, leaving the room again, and Sam looked at the food that Dean prepared, pacifier dropping out of Sam’s mouth as he leaned over and inspected his food, deeming it awesome and yummy looking.

He reached out, wanting a bite in his mouth, and was about to pluck a piece of food off the plate when Dean came walking back in.

“Sammy.” Dean said, warningly. Sam sat back up, and Dean gave him a look, as he handed Sam his sippy cup. “Behave.”

Dean got the two ready and started flipping through the channels, while he and Sam dug in, blowing on his own food to cool it down and blowing on Sam’s food when Sam shoved the child fork in front of his face.

Dean landed on a cartoon that Sam seemed to enjoy and Dean talked to Sam about the different things that they could do, like color, and read, and play with Sam’s toys, or they could go outside and play too.

“You wanna read and then go outside, seeming how we’re getting our cartoon time in now, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded happily, blowing hard on his fork, mimicking Dean, and Dean laughed again.

“Gentler Sam.” Dean instructed, and Sam gave a grin at Dean, as he ate the piece of food, eating it happily.


End file.
